


Innuendo Bingo

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Riding, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri's snarky mouth that he didn't even know he had pushes his relationship with Victor.





	Innuendo Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks (especially on the grammar front), this would be my first fan fiction ever. It's plot divergent, but not by too much. It's basically what would have happened if these dorks talked to each other. Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Victor brushed up against Yuuri as he passed by. Yuuri knew he shouldn’t be so taken aback by everything Victor did. Especially after all this time he’s spent with him already, but he couldn’t help it. After years of admiration, his more complex feelings have had plenty of time to bud for the five time Gold medalist. In his younger years he wasn't quite sure what he felt for him, but as time passed, his attraction just got more and more apparent. He felt the flush of embarrassment as his mind wandered back to all the times he sat in bed thinking of the skating legend before him.  
“You feeling alright Yuuri?” The quivering, pink cheeked man, snapped his head up. (This sudden movement seeming to leave no impression on Victor.)  
They had been practicing his Eros routine for the whole day. Although he could scrape together some dull form of sexiness for the two mini competitions thus far, it was still lacking. This was infuriating to Yuuri, because he felt he needed to do justice to the beautiful choreography that Victor had made, and also he had some more terrifying reasons.  
“I-I’m fine.” He mumbled.  
“Okay. Well if you want to talk about anything…”  
“No, no, really I’m okay.”  
“Obviously there's something on your mind.” He said warmly, stepping forward and patting his shoulder. Yuuri sunk into his touch. Even though it was this anxious behavior that must have drove Victor insane, he was always so comforting.  
What was on Yuuri’s mind was that he thought that Victor would leave him if he continued to fail. While he still thought he was an amazing coach who knew how to help people personally, as he had grew substantially in the few weeks he’s been here, Victor was still the best skater he had ever seen. If Yuuri couldn’t meet his level, why should he stay?  
“Yuuri, it’s fine, really. After all that business at the qualifying competition I’m sure you're feeling a bit overwhelmed and that’s okay.” He moved closer and enveloped the other man into a pleasant hug, Yuuri reciprocating with placing his hands on his lower back. He couldn't help but notice Victor seemed to hug him alot.  
“Thank you, Victor.” Yuuri smiled into his shoulder.  
Pulling apart, they started walking back to the house, eager for dinner after a long day of training.  
“You know Yuuri, you really are an amazing skater.”  
“Ah, I don’t know about that.” He tried to chuckle, but a something of a halfhearted sigh escaped instead. Victor looked at him with a rather concerned expression. Yuuri was self deprecating quite often, but god he needs to learn how to take a compliment, and a true one at that.  
“No really you are.” Victor eyed him with a steely gaze that sent chills down Yuuri’s spine. This seemed to convince him as he turned away with a small smile sending a glow over his features. The cherry blossoms cascaded down from the trees as the wind blew. They walked with Yuuri drinking in the scenery, trying desperately to not lock eyes with Victor. He was far too occupied to notice that Victor seemed to be drinking in the scenery of him.  
\---------------------------  
“So we should probably do something about your low confidence huh?” The jump Yuuri was attempting quickly turned into him sliding across the ice from this question. “Sorry, bad timing for that I guess.” He chuckled as Yuuri brushed off the frost stuck to his pants.  
“Well…uh… I’ve been trying to do something about that for twenty three years and I haven’t really come up with anything.” Victor cracked a smile.  
Yuuri was appreciative from Victor’s concern not only about his physical health, but also his mental health. As a skater himself, he must understand the hardships of an emotional drain when it comes to performance, and he did his best to tend to Yuuri’s insecurities and anxiety.  
“The way I see it you just need a little practice.” He skated closer to his pupil. “Knowing your improving seems to do a good job of settling your nerves.” Victor then set off into one of his coachly rambles that he most certainly picked up from Yakov. “...You just need a bit of self love and you’ll…”  
“I’d really prefer if you did that part for me.” He subconsciously licked the corner of his lips. Victor stopped and stared at Yuuri with an expression of pure astonishment on his face. Yuuri then realised what he said and replied with an expression of pure horror.  
“I-I mean....” Looking rather defeated Yuuri sunk his head in his hands. His knees only giving a half hearted attempt to keep him standing.  
“Wow Yuuri.” Victor said with a smirk.  
“What?” Yuuri squeaked through his fingers.  
“I just didn’t realise you were so bold already.” He quipped, making Yuuri’s cheeks turn an alarming shade of red. “Although, if I am to be receiving more lines like that in the future, try to at least act like it was intentional.” Victor then winked, which made Yuuri’s stomach do a quad flip.  
Holy shit, why did he say that? Not only did Yuuri somewhat confess his surely unrequited feelings for Victor, but he did it from saying whatever the hell that was.  
“Hey, I was just wondering when you’d be done. Today’s a cleaning day.” Yuuko stood in the doorway. Yuuri silently pleaded with any god that would listen that she was not standing there to hear his accidental Casanova moment.  
“Oh yea, don’t worry we’ll get out of your hair.” Victor called with a wave as he skated to the edge of the rink. Yuuri still stood there like he had just witnessed hell. As he regained the use of higher brain function, he quickly made his way to collect his stuff and catch up to his coach, who was already progressing past a lingering Yuuko to the lockers. As he walked by her, he got a slap on the back and a rather knowing smile that confirmed his fears, and cemented his decision to quit skating, move to a remote island, and become a hermit.  
\---------------------------  
Victor always thought that Yuuri said the sweetest, and most erotic things. The quiet man made Victor smile from the rather endearing timidness that he displayed. Although sometimes the sex god that he had seen at the banquet shone through his fluffy exterior. It was like a little crack formed in his typical persona each time he had said or done something that made Victor’s head swim with enticing thoughts. He hoped that this was progress to get Yuuri back to his confident state. The man that wrapped him around his finger with little more than a glance was an entirely different character than who Victor saw now. Or at least he thought. After getting to know sober Yuuri, he fell for him in an entirely new way. A way he was much less familiar with, but he was excited to experience and explore.  
They sat in the Katsuki family room, half watching the T.V. as they scrolled away at their instagrams. Victor couldn’t help noticing the extremely cute way Yuuri was sitting, with his legs bunched up beneath him and one hand in his lap.  
“Yuuri.”  
“Yea?”  
“What makes you think of Eros?” Victor asked, staring directly into those umber eyes of his. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t prodding for an answer he liked.  
“I already told you, pork cutlet bowls. I know it’s weird but I haven't got-.”  
“Let me rephrase the question.” Victor stood up, moving across the room to sit himself right in front of Yuuri, one hand on his knee. He leaned forward so his face was merely centimeters away from the other man's face. Yuuri’s first instinct was to look away, but that face was just to gorgeous up close to divert his eyes from. It would just be a shame to not spend his time etching that into his brain.  
“Who-” Yuuri’s breath caught in the back of his throat. “-makes you think of Eros?”  
Yuuri’s face started to burn so intensely, he was sure Victor could not only see the crimson color, but also feel the heat radiating off his face.  
“I… well… I uhh…” He could feel himself getting lightheaded at this inquiry. God, if Victor was going to be his coach he needed to show him that he had some sort of composure. Was that it? Was Victor acting like this to try and train Yuuri’s confidence up? He had said that he needs practice.  
“Is this a test? Like practice for later?” Victor’s eyes went wide. Yuuri then realised what that could mean and he shot his hands up in defense.  
“No, no I-I didn’t mean that like that--” Yuuri was cut off from Victor’s sudden laughter.  
“It can be practice if you want it to be, Yuuri~” Victor practically purred. Flirting. Yea this was flirting. Victor normally flirted with anything that had a face, but this time it felt different. He was so close, and his voice was different. It was more… provocative. Like he was actually putting in an effort to make Yuuri’s brain fill with dopamine. Normally he just flirted to show he was quick witted, and maybe to maintain his playboy figure on interviews or something. Never really to receive a reaction, even though he always got one since that man is made of fire. And now Yuuri was now also giving a reaction, and a rather embarrassing one at that.  
“Getting excited are we?” Victor looked down at Yuuri’s crotch and smiled a surprisingly innocent smile. Yuuri’s hands started to move to cover his erection, trying to salvage what little dignity he had left. Although Victor had caught his hands on the way down and was holding them. His thumbs gliding over Yuuri’s knuckles.  
“You know, I like it when you flirt with me Yuuri.” Victor’s previously mentioned innocent smile was now gone, and a positively wicked one lay in it’s wake. Yuuri was feeling brave, so he moved his hand to Victor’s face and cupped his cheek, stroking under his eye with his thumb. Victor’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but he smiled all the same. Yuuri wanted to savor this moment, and he wasn't going to be lost in his delusions of fear while this was going down. The only thing he wanted to be lost in right now was Victor’s sweet- Although a door opening behind them was enough to send Yuuri flying backwards.  
“Dinner’s ready. Get it before I eat it.” Mari poked her head in the room, looking slightly suspiciously at her poor disheveled brother.  
“O-Okay” Yuuri looked back at Victor trying to to convey some sort of apology for his sudden departure, but he just smiled understandingly. Yuuri had no idea what he was supposed to do with whatever this was. But he was grateful Victor was so considerate.  
\---------------------------  
Yuuri couldn’t deny it now. Victor was being too forward, and this was happening too often for it to mean nothing. At first he assumed that being flirtatious was just Victor’s personality. Yuuri had been following his career since he was in his preteens, and he’s always talked all seductive like. But now, it’s just so real, and it’s so different to what he’s seen from behind a screen in a way he couldn’t really understand. All he knew is that he enjoyed this special attention from the living legend before him. While he could never really enjoy it in the moment it was happening, as he ran for dear life every time Victor breathed in his direction. Yesterday was different though. For the first time he could feel what it was like to be that close to Victor and not be terrified. He let go of his stigma for a moment, and he could really feel what it was like to be with him, and it felt SO good. Even though his sister quickly ended his fantasies involving Victor’s lips. He didn’t want it to be a fantasy any more though.  
Yuuri peeked around the lockers to see his coach sharpening his skates with no shirt. He quickly pulled his head back and power walked to his duffel bag trying to organize his stuff as casually as possible.  
“Damn it.” He mumbled to himself. “Why is he always naked?”  
“Sorry, did you say something?” Victor was now looming over Yuuri’s shoulder.  
“N-No just mumbling to myself.” He kept digging in his stuff to avoid eye contact.  
“Okay. Let's get to that free program of yours then.”  
Yuuri had been trying to work up the courage to talk to Victor about their relationship, ever since he had a close encounter with Victor’s face. But every time he thought he could, Victor flashed that perfect smile and he started stuttering and then changed the subject to whatever was in his view. This became quite embarrassing, especially after he had brought up dirty laundry as a topic. He decided he would force himself after practice. Although this didn't help with his jumping proficiency.  
“Yuuri! You okay?” Victor skated over to the younger man splayed out on the ice.  
“I’m fine.” Yuuri turned himself on his back and dug his fists in his eyes.  
“Are you in pain Yuuri?” Victor kneeled down, reaching out a hand for him. Yuuri grasped it, following limply behind as Victor pulled him up.  
“The only thing in pain is my self esteem.” He was still holding Victor’s hand.  
“You seem distracted. You shouldn't skate till you have what ever on your mind’s worked out.” Victor tried to skate away, but Yuuri kept his grip.  
“Then I need to talk to you.” Victor turned back.  
"I-I don't really know what's been going on ever since you got here." He looked up to see Victor's warm, yet slightly concerned expression.  
"I think I get what you mean Yuuri. If I'm being too forward just tell me. I know now you're not always as bold as you were at the banquet." He chuckled a bit. Yuuri's face dropped, portraying both confusion and worry.  
"B-Banquet? What happened at the banquet?" Victor seemed unresponsive to the question for a moment, but then Yuuri saw something click in his mind.  
"Oh god, you don't remember?" Victor looked crestfallen. He just shook his head. Victor covered his open mouth with his hand, but quickly reached back down grasping both of Yuuri’s shoulders.  
"I-I don't remember anything really. Just waking up super hungover." Yuuri mumbled, looking down.  
"Fuck Yuuri, I must have looked like an idiot storming in here." Yuuri was pretty sure he had never heard Victor swear before, and he was definitely sure he had never seen him so embarrassed. "You danced with me. And asked me to come here and be your coach."  
"Uhm..." Yuuri was struggling to keep his composure.  
"Holy shit." Victor then exited the rink repeating what Yuuri assumed were profanities in Russian. Yuuri stood, knees shaking, feeling his anxiety catching up with him. His heart pounding faster and the room closing in on him, till he was reduced to sliding down onto the ice.  
\---------------------------  
"Yuuri! I'm sorry I shouldn't have left!" Victor was aware of Yuuri's panic attacks. So when Yuuri didn't come back to the house, he nearly had one himself.  
Yuuri opened his eyes, still feeling the cold sting of the ice on his legs. He had been sitting on the ice crying, thinking about all the worst case scenarios he could come up with. He truly had no recollection of that night, and now Victor was telling him he had danced with him (probably like a drunken mess) and asked him to drop his career and coach him, which he actually did for some reason. Victor pried him off the ice and sat him on a bench, kneeling in front of him so they were at eye level.  
"V-Victor why did you come here?" He sniffed. "You left your career, for me. M-Mine was all but over until you showed up."  
"Yuuri... I left my career for a lot of reasons. Only one of them was because you asked me. And..." He stopped himself. “I had been so deprived of any true feeling for so long, skating being the only thing I could connect to anymore. I was so lonely..." His voice trailed off. "I had enough, and you responded. With that video, and now I'm not lonely anymore." He smiled, brushing the hair out of the younger man's eyes.  
"Victor I-"  
"I know it wasn't meant to be posted, Yuuko told me right after I got here. But I'm glad it was." Victor ran his hand up Yuuri's thigh, and watched as he gasped slightly at his touch. Victor smiled, looking down at Yuuri’s skates.  
“I think you’re a remarkable skater, Yuuri. You just need to believe that yourself.” Finally, Yuuri lifted the burden off of Victor’s shoulders and smiled. He wanted to always keep that smile on his face, no matter what it took.  
Yuuri started to tense up again. Victor saw this, placed a hand on his waist, and guided him home, Yuuri’s head dug into his neck.  
\-------------------------  
Yuuri sat at the dinner table poking at his fish, watching Victor eat intently. He was feeling better from all the drama of learning about his drunken antics. (Although Victor decided to call drunk Yuuri his "Fuck Buddy" and that made him hyperventilate slightly.)  
"So else did drunk Yuuri do at the banquet?" He didn't want to hear the answer but he had to know.  
"Well, he did quite a few things." Yuuri was quite terrified to see Victor reference his phone while recalling the night's events. “You had that dance battle with the other Yuri."  
"What?!"  
"Yea. You completely beat him. He was so mad he wouldn’t talk to me for a week. It was great!" Victor kept swiping through his pictures. Yuuri dared to walk around the table so he could see them. What met his eyes was what looked like a stereotypical, drunk, Japanese man, tie around his head, dancing his ass off. What was even worse though was that a pole made an appearance in one of the photos.  
"Oh no." Is all Yuuri managed to get out as he grasped at the phone.  
"Then you got naked and pole danced with Chris, who you also put to shame. By the way, watch out for him at China. I'll bet anything he'll grab your ass. He's really been looking forward to it." Victor seemed awfully playful about all this, but Yuuri was ready for death to take him.  
Victor placed one hand on Yuuri’s arm and sat him down, dragging him closer till he was leaning against his chest. Yuuri started blushing again. Victor always loved when Yuuri blushed, the tint reminding him of the color of his latest free skate costume. “Then, you dragged me out on the dance floor and tangoed with me.” Yuuri looked up with a mortified expression. Victor just smiled contently. “It was the most fun I’ve had in over a decade.” Yuuri’s breath shot out of his chest. Victor then pressed the play button of the video.  
It seemed to be taken from farther away. Yuuri soon realised why that was when Chris’ blond hair grazed the shot as slipped off the pole and moved closer to the dancing couple. They swept each other off their feet as the music played. Yuuri glanced up at the observing Victor’s eyes, seeing they were charged with this sort of electricity, the same kind building in his stomach as he watched himself drag Victor around the room. Even though he must have drank at least twenty flutes of champagne, they still danced beautifully together. The video ended with him dropping Victor into a dip, both smiling wider than he thought possible.  
“Well you probably want to get to bed Yuuri. It’s getting late.” Victor stood up, taking his bowl into the kitchen.  
No. No, Yuuri didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to spend more time with Victor. Whatever that may entail. He wanted to feel that warm chest more, and perhaps anything else he could get his hands on. But Yuuri didn’t argue, sometimes he felt as if he didn’t know how. He placed his half eaten dinner on the counter and went to take a bath.  
“I want Victor.” He mumbled to himself as he slid into the onsen. “I’m going to get Victor.” He quickly cleaned himself in the warm water, and dressed as he started toward Victor’s room.  
\-------------------------  
Yuuri stood outside Victor’s door, unsure of how he was to proposition what he really wanted. They had never been that intimate before. Not even close. But many a time, all Yuuri wanted was to grab that beautifully sculpted face and smash their mouths together. But he didn’t know if that was what Victor wanted to pursue with him. He, however wanted this since he was a teenager. Yuuri eventually gathered the courage to reach up to knock when he heard a familiar squeak of the floorboards behind him.  
“Ah, I was wondering why you weren't in the bath. It gets boring without you~” Victor reached out and grabbed the door sliding it open. Then grabbing Yuuri’s waist, pulling the startled man into his room, quickly shutting the door behind him. Yuuri had been in this room hundreds of times, but the soft glow of the moon illuminating the walls, the dresser cluttered with clothes, and the poodle dozing in the corner, made it seem so different. But the most different (and most alluring by far) was the silver haired man clutching him tightly to his body, and gazing into his eyes with a sultry look.  
“So…” Victor’s hand traveled up to Yuuri’s chin, his fingers sliding under his lips. “What were you doing outside my room so late?” His grip tightened around his jaw, almost as if he was about to scold him.  
“Ah-I uh-” If there was ever a time to gain his poise it was now. “What do you think?” Yuuri said this with the kind of dynamic he used in his Eros routine, staring directly into Victor’s ocean blue eyes. He was cut off from observing his elated expression with one smooth motion of Victor’s head. He had always hoped that his lips would be this soft. Yuuri had fantasized about this moment since he was a child. But as he matured, this moment got more and more graphic in his imagination. He hoped now that his elder self wouldn’t be far off.  
Victor pushed his tongue at Yuuri, which Yuuri eagerly accepted into his mouth. Their tongues wrapping around the other’s, twirling, as they tried desperately to remove the space between them. Yuuri’s hands were tightly gripping at Victor’s back, his fingers digging into his shoulder blades. Victor let out a small moan at the back of his throat. Yuuri had never kissed anyone before, so he had never expected the raw chills that fired up his spine. They could both now feel the tightness of their pants, the jeans Victor was wearing becoming more and more strained by the second. They broke away as they huffed in eachother’s arms. Victor recovered quicker and rolled his crotch over Yuuri’s, sending what air the younger man had collected back out.  
“Aah--” Yuuri exhaled, falling onto Victor’s neck, biting at his collar bone. Victor grabbed at Yuuri’s shirt, tugging the fabric over his head and throwing it blindly while sucking on his neck. He let out a slightly strained sound from the new sensation. Victor pulled his head back, and searched Yuuri’s eyes.  
“W-What? Did I do something?” Yuuri looked down sheepishly.  
“No! Not at all. I just need to know what it is that you want.” Victor tilted Yuuri’s head back up to resume eye contact. Yuuri placed one hand on Victor’s face, caressing his cheek thoughtfully. They sat in silence, Yuuri trying to find a way to voice what he wanted.  
“I-I want you Victor. I want to feel you. All of you.” Yuuri’s voice sounded brittle. He shut his eyes trying to ease the pain of what he thought would be a disdainful look, but instead of that he opened his eyes to a wry smile.  
Victor guided his lover to the bed on which they both tumbled, while grabbing at the other’s various limbs. Yuuri’s hands moved up Victor’s shirt, tearing it off, free for his hands to explore. His mind was melting, he was feeling the touch of Victor on his skin and he was losing all control. His mouth was all over him, sucking at his nipple, which seemed to make him shudder with delight. Victor hugged him tighter, pressing slobbery kisses to his neck. He reached down and slid his hand all the way down his chest and under the waistband of Yuuri’s sweatpants straight into his underwear, grabbing at his cock.  
Victor’s long fingers wrapping around his length was probably the most satisfying thing Yuuri had felt upto that point. Using his other hand, Victor cupped Yuuri’s ass, and pulled down everything in his way, discarding them on the floor. Yuuri was lying there, completely exposed writhing at Victor’s touch.  
“Ahh~ Victor.” Victor started sliding his fingers up to Yuuri’s tip and back down to the base. Yuuri bucked his hips up.  
“It’s okay, relax I got you.” Victor cooed, placing his knees on Yuuri’s hips to keep him in place. Victor kept going, pulling at Yuuri’s cock, and kneaded at the base. Yuuri didn’t know how this could get any better, him falling apart under the man he thought he had no chance with. Although he knew how much Victor liked to surprise people. He felt his stomach lurch when he lowered his mouth onto him, sucking at the tip for a moment, then sliding his lips all the way down to the base.  
“くそ!” Yuuri felt Victor’s lips tighten into a smirk, making him moan. Yuuri could feel himself progressing towards the edge from the suction of Victor’s mouth around him.  
“V-Victor wait-” Victor stopped immediately.  
“Sorry was that too much?” He asked, wiping his drool and Yuuri’s precum off of his lips.  
“No- that was great- It’s just… I don’t want to yet.” Yuuri hoped Victor understood what he meant. The whole twenty three year old (soon to be not) virgin made saying stuff like; wait I don’t want to cum all over you yet, a bit awkward even if he just got his dick sucked.  
“Mmm~ Then what do you want to do then.” Even when Victor was explicitly pleasuring a partner, he was still being promiscuous. Which was really hot in Yuuri’s opinion. “Where do you want me?” He growled. Yuuri’s chest was spasming under the surface.  
“I-I want you… in-”  
“Where Yuuri?” Victor’s hand moved to his belt, where he unfastened it agonizingly slowly.  
“-I-Inside me?”  
Victor tackled Yuuri pressing him to the bed with his chest, as he slid his pants off so he was grinding atop of Yuuri in his underwear. Yuuri loved this mouth watering abrasion against him, but it was also sort of tantalizing feeling the fabric of Victor’s underwear instead of his dick.  
As Victor pulled away to reach into his bed side drawer, kneeling on the bed, his whole front still facing Yuuri. He took the chance to sit up so he was eye level with Victor’s crotch, and pull down at the waistband of his briefs till they were down to his lower thighs. Yuuri had seen Victor naked before, like the first time they formally met for instance. But up close, he was practically majestic. He decided that he would tantalize Victor back now. So he licked the skin right beside his erection, squeezing the back of his thigh.  
“Yuuri- please.” Victor sounded authentically distressed.  
“That’s for not taking your underwear off.” Yuuri said this with a smoky voice that made his coach’s restraint dissipate. There was a fire in Victor’s eyes now. He opened the bottle of lube he was holding, slicking his fingers, and crawling around Yuuri, grabbing his ass and sticking one finger in.  
“Ahhm~”  
“Tell me when I hit your prostate, Yuuri.” Victor added another finger. Yuuri merely nodded. His fingers were pulling at Yuuri’s walls. He had never done this before, so he was glad Victor was stretching him. Also he was quite convinced he couldn’t make it as pleasurable as this was for himself. Victor added the last finger, stretching Yuuri more while messily kissing his back. Yuuri sat drinking in the sensuality of having his coach’s fingers inside him, one grazing something that sent a jolt through his body.  
“There- Victor, there, agh yes.” Victor bit behind his ear while converging all of his fingers onto that spot. Yuuri moaned so loud he was sure he woke at least one person up. (He prayed that person wasn’t his sister since he would get a nasty lecture about it in the morning.) Victor pulled his fingers out, leaving Yuuri empty for a moment. He turned around to see Victor rolling a condom on his erection and reach out to push him on to his hands and knees. Although Yuuri had other plans. He had seen this position after accidentally diving in too deep with “researching.” (Although it was honestly all Phichit’s fault.) So Yuuri turned into Victor’s arms and pinned him onto the sheets.  
Yuuri slid onto Victor, taking him inside, and watched as his face morphed from shock at this new, aggressive Yuuri, into one of euphoria.  
“Yuuri!- Oh god yes!” Victor moaned from the feel of Yuuri encasing him. Yuuri straddled him. Legs pressed to his sides. He started sliding up and down Victor by pushing off the bed with his muscled thighs. He was taking immense pleasure at both the feeling of being filled, and watching Victor’s face contort under him. Once Yuuri started, it didn’t take long for Victor to comply with thrusting back. Yuuri moaned at the feel of Victor bucking his hips up to greet him, pleasure surging in his stomach from his prostate being struck. Their movements rather gracefully synced for two men both swiftly losing their inhibitions.  
“Yuuri~ Mmmh-” Yuuri could loved it when Victor said his name. His Russian accent made it sound much more satisfying than it was coming out of anyone else’s mouth. Yuuri sped up, rocking now. All Yuuri wanted to hear was Victor utter his name.  
“Yuuri~ Yuuri~ Oh god-”  
Yuuri couldn’t help but feel smug from the reaction he was getting. It was his first time after all. Victor looked up to see his partner’s eyes far too focused for what they were doing, so he stroked his cock, pressing his thumb to the tip.  
“Victor~” Yuuri’s neck snapped back.  
“That’s it.” He hummed. As he pulled, Yuuri thrust down uncontrollably. This causing him to howl with pleasure.  
“V-Victor I-hmm going-”  
“Приходи за мной.” He had no idea what Victor just said but it was hot anyways. He spilt out onto him with a scream. Victor quickly followed suit, moaning loudly, shooting hot white fluid into up into his lover.  
Yuuri pulled off, and fell limply fell into Victor's arms. He just held him tightly to his chest and kissed his forehead, both riding out their highs. Yuuri felt the surges within him fade, and watched as Victor’s breathing slowed to match his own. He reached over, grabbing a box of tissues, and started to wipe himself down. Victor pulled him closer and they sat in a mesh of each other’s loving arms.  
“Sorry if that was bad.” Yuuri mumbled into his chest. Victor would have thought that that was some sort of joke if he hadn’t known him to be so apprehensive.  
“Bad? Are you kidding?” He pressed more kisses to his neck, making his Yuuri giggle.  
“Victor, I love you.” It sounded so natural coming out of his mouth, and he was ecstatic to see Victor’s face light up with the heart shaped smile he adored. Victor just hugged him tighter.  
“I love you too, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading. Do you guys know if there's a support group for being stuck in ice skating hell?


End file.
